


The Birth Of Adam Young

by Marvelgeek42



Series: The Story of Samael [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer Feels, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Series, how did you think the antichrist came to be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Something had happened that had never happened before, not in any of the countless years since The Fall. Lucifer would remember something like that.The Devil didn’t get messages from his old ho- from Heav- from Above. This simply didn’t happen.





	

Lucifer was sitting on his throne in the least horrible part of Hell—it still rained ash. He didn't get a chance to sit down often—Hell didn't run itself and anyone who thought otherwise was a fool.

He had to look over countless sinners and an only barely smaller number of demons, read a whole lot of reports—most of them horribly boring as they were pretty much identical. The ones from the one demon permanently on earth—the one with almost as many names as he had himself—were always enlightening and amusing,

Through them, Lucifer heard of the good humans. Of people he would never meet. Those that were determined to prove him wrong.

Lucifer couldn’t fault them. Not really.

The message came right as the Lord of Darkness was reading another report of Crawly—it was so confusing since the snake had given that other demon permission to use the name Crowley, too, so Lucifer called one Crowley and one Crawly.

That was the reason why each demon had their own name.

That, and that Lucifer could call any of them whenever he desired to do so.

The report was unusually thick and had a bright yellow post it on top that said _Learn, guys…_

The King of Hell was actually looking forward to learning what that was about—not that he would ever admit it—but he was distracted before he had the chance to read a single sentence.

Something had happened that had never happened before, not in any of the countless years since The Fall. Lucifer would remember something like that.

The Devil didn’t get messages from his old ho- from Heav- _from Above_. This simply didn’t happen.

The report was immediately discarded. It would never be found again, no matter how hard he looked.

Well, let people look. He had all the dominions of Hell at his disposal, so he might as well make use of them.

The message was simple.

Michael, his only older brother, had decided that it was time for their Father’s plan, for The End and was growing tired of Lucifer’s lack of action in that regard.

That was mainly because he wasn’t certain he wanted it to happen. The Devil seemed to be one of the only ones that didn’t look forward to The End when he was supposed to bring it.

He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or...what?

Lucifer had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Except, no, that was a lie. And he didn’t lie, not even to himself.

He was supposed to follow his Father’s plan. As if there was a point.

He was supposed to rape a girl and conceive a child. The Antichrist. The catalyst that would bring the end of the world, the Apocalypse.

This was apparently everything that he had been created for.

 _I'm not seeking penance for what I've done, Father._ Lucifer thought, no, prayed. _I'm asking forgiveness…for what I might be about to do._

He waited for a minute, two, three; no response.

Why he had expected something different would bugger the Lord of Darkness for years and years.

The world would never be the same, if he did what he was asked, but let them be damned.

There were so many that deserved what he got and perhaps he could finally do something to deserve it, too.

“Hastur,” he called.

Not a second later, the demon appeared in front of him, kneeling and head bent.

“Yes, milord?”

Lucifer ordered the demon to bring him a woman. The woman who would be the mother of the Antichrist.

Hastur brought someone to him. A virgin. She was twenty and scared. Her name was Mary.

The Lord of Darkness didn’t find it funny at all, but he didn’t let that fact affect him.

He did what he was supposed to do.

He regretted it the second it was too late.

* * *

Nine months later, a baby was born.

Lucifer couldn’t bear to look at the boy.

The child was his son, but looking at the young boy meant thinking about what he, Lucifer, had done and what he, the child, would do.

Lucifer gave pushed the bundle to the next-best demon, Hastur.

“Let Crawly handle it,” he commanded, as he walked off to somewhere. He didn’t know where he would end up himself, not yet, but he needed to distract himself with anything and everything available in Hell.

Lucifer had doomed the humans. Once upon a time, he would have loved it, but somewhere down the line, that had changed.

It was painfully ironic, but somewhere down the line, he had developed some sort of... fondness? Was that it? for them.

The King of Hell sighed and moved towards the least commonly used torture chamber. His own.

Contrary to his demons—even those that had been human at one point—he wasn’t created a torturer.

He was made one.


End file.
